Island of Death: Resilience and Determination
by Royal Black
Summary: Several teenagers are stranded on an island along with their Pokemon as part of an experiment by a group of evil scientists. When they began to lose hope, things began to take a turn for the absolute worse. Rated for language and future chapters.


**_Island of Death_**

**Day One**

It had been hours. Trent didn't remember how he got on the island or how he only had one Pokemon on hand when he could have sworn he had six earlier in the day.

"Arcanine," he told his companion. "Where the hell are we?"

It was early in the evening when Trent noticed a dark-haired boy sulking on the beach along with a Scyther. He let out a sigh of relief as he slowly approached the boy. "Excuse me," Trent said hoping that the boy was friendly. "Do you know where we are?"

"No..." the boy answered quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Trent," the blond boy answered as he extended his hand. The dark-haired boy stared at the hand before finally shaking it.

"Nick..." he stated proudly. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"I don't know. I was walking through Viridian Forest when I heard this noise. Everything went black and when I woke up, I was here. All of my Pokemon are gone except for Arcanine."

"That's odd," Nick replied. "The same thing happened to me, but I was in the deepest part of the Safari Zone. I heard a noise, everything went black, and I ended up here. All of my Pokemon are gone too, well except for Scyther."

Nick stood up and began walking in the opposite direction with his Scyther following close behind. "Where are you going?" Trent asked him.

"To look for some food or maybe some natives who know where we are so we can get home. Do you wanna come?"

Trent glanced at Arcanine before he decided to go along with Nick. If anything, they needed to stick close to one another if they wanted to get home. Nick explained to Trent that he noticed several whirlpools around the island, so building a raft was definitely not going to be possible. The two continued moving along the coast, but they both knew that they had not made any progress and that the sun was starting to go down.

"What the fuck?!" Nick yelled. "We haven't seen a single person and it's almost night!"

"Wait a sec," Trent told him. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower. Just aim up at the sky, alright?"

"_Arrrr_!"

Flames shot into the dark sky and Nick stared at Trent in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"If there's anyone here," Trent said to him. "They'll see the flames and come to us."

"Not a bad idea," Nick replied. "Hopefully, this island isn't completely deserted..."

Trent and Nick stared at the others that had finally joined them after noticing Arcanine's flames in the air. The story was the same with everyone. They were in a secluded area, heard a noise, and everything went black. When they awoke, they were on the island and all of their Pokemon except for one had been taken. None of them appeared to be any older than Trent and Nick, but Trent could tell there was something odd about a few of them.

"Alright," Trent began. "I'm Trent and this is Nick. We're sure some of you might be scared, but I think if we work together, we'll be home in no time. Now, I think the first thing we need to do is look for food. Did any of you come across anything edible?"

"Um..." the red-haired girl muttered. She must had been no older than twelve or thirteen.

"What is it?" Nick asked irritably. "Come on, Red, speak up!"

"I-I woke up in a forest," she explained. "I-I saw a small pond and I think there might be some fruit there."

"Cool," Trent replied. "We'll go as soon as we get some more introductions down. We'll work together better if we know one another." He turned to the red-haired girl. "We'll start with you. What's your name?"

"L-Leira..." she answered.

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance at the younger girl as Trent continued on to the next two. They were siblings; the sister, Sarah, being about fifteen, close to Trent and Nick's age. She had friendly blue eyes and straight brown hair. Trent thought she was sort of attractive, but didn't dwell on her appearance for too long. There were more important things to attend to. The brother, Jacob, was younger and appeared closer to Leira's age. He had the same blue eyes as his sister, but his hair was red instead of brown.

"Sarah and Jacob," Trent stated. "Nice to meet you two."

He shook hands with both of them and moved on to the rest. He met Jazz, Belle, Mikey, Matthew, Elisa and Lori. When he reached the curly-haired girl with the oval-shaped glasses, she told him her name.

"Cantarella Moreset?!" Nick remarked. "Dude, who names these kids?!"

The two boys that were sitting away from the others let out a couple of laughs. Lori took suit and began laughing along with Nick. "Chill out guys," Trent told them. "Do you have a nickname, Cantarella?"

"It's Moro," she told him firmly.

"What a freak..." Nick mumbled under his breath.

The two boys that were sitting away from the group had approached Trent. The first one had short blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Bale," he said coolly. He sat back down and opened what appeared to be a book. The second boy had black hair kept in a ponytail and shifty green eyes.

"The name's Gabe..." he said to Trent. "Remember it..."

"Alright!" Nick yelled. "That's enough of the introductions. Now it's time for the rules. If we're gonna get off this island, you guys are gonna have to listen to me and Trent!"

"And why should we do that?" Elisa asked him, her voice radiating haughtiness.

Nick glared at the green eyed girl and motioned his Scyther to come towards him. "Don't fuckin' interrupt me!" he yelled. Elisa rolled her eyes and he continued. "We need to stick together and since me and Trent are the oldest, we're in charge. If you don't like it, you can go off and get killed by whatever's on this island."

"Nick's right," Trent stated. "We need to stick together. It's getting late, so I think we should just hold off going anywhere or doing anything until tomorrow. My Arcanine can keep a fire going, so for now, we'll just rest..."

* * *

**Moral of the Day: As you succeed in life, you gain real enemies and false friends. Remember those who were there with you from the start. **

**A/N: So, the first chapter was pretty short, but it's just the beginning. The rest of the chapters will be much longer. OC's are still accepted at Lolli's forum. **


End file.
